


Dos pringados y la navidad

by NiaSmile



Series: Pringados navideños [1]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, OS navideño, intercambio de fics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Raoul está en su último año de carrera y Agoney es el estudiante de doctorado que parece que quiera hacerle la vida imposible. Por supuesto, nada es lo que parece.





	Dos pringados y la navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marta @MMosqueperra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marta+%40MMosqueperra).



> Espero que te guste y por supuesto, ¡Feliz navidad! (Sé que no se parece mucho a lo que pedías pero es que al leer que se lleven "mal" y por otro lado lo de la visita de la ESO se me ocurrió lo que he escrito y no podía no ser muy soft. Perdona, debe ser la época del año haha)

Raoul se había acostumbrado a vivir en la biblioteca durante unas semanas, un cuatrimestre más. Conducía por la mañana hasta allí con la mochila llena de todo lo que necesitaba durante el día, y con dinero por si tenía más hambre de la que calculaba. Suerte que llevaba dinero vaya, porque era un muerto de hambre y por mucho que llevara un segundo desayuno, la comida, aperitivos y a veces hasta la cena acababa gastándose el dinero en mucho más que el café. Y es que eso sí, odiaba llevar un termo lleno de café. Prefería ir hasta la cafetería y que le sirvieran uno recién hecho. Al fin y al cabo, se lo tomaba en las pausas que hacía. Preferiblemente en compañía. Asociaba tomarse el café con estar parloteando con alguien de todo y de nada sumidos en el limbo que era ese espacio cerrado que parecía apartado del mundo entero.  

La definición de pringado era tener un examen el día 21 de diciembre, el último día antes de las vacaciones navideñas que tanto anhelaba. Y necesitaba. Llegados a este punto ya no maldecía tener que pasar gran parte de ese tiempo con la nariz enterrada en los apuntes para los exámenes de enero. Había descubierto que el verdadero infierno era tener algunos de los exámenes en ese mes de locos en el que se esforzaban en terminar las horas teóricas a tiempo. Más sabiendo que era casi imposible al empezar la temporada del frío y con ella la oleada de ausencias de profesores por enfermedad. Todos tenían un lugar especial en sus mentes para esa profesora que había desaparecido todo diciembre, pero se había asegurado de mandar un correo asegurando que toda la materia seguía estando sujeta a ser pregunta de examen.

El grupo de whatsapp seguía llenándose de comentarios más o menos jocosos sobre saber dónde vivía o cuál era su coche para ejecutar una vendetta. El estrés, el nerviosísimo y la falta de sueño vs exceso de café hacían mella hasta en el alma más cándida. El audio de más de cinco minutos de una Nerea acelerada maldiciendo a esa señora en una mezcla de idiomas, ella trilingüe, todavía conseguía que se echara a reír. Poco importaba que lo hubiese escuchado ya mínimo diez veces.

Había pasado de ser de esas personas que pasaban desapercibidas puesto que nunca interaccionaba en el grupo de whatsapp a ser la nueva sensación y la cabecilla de esa rebelión que no iba a llegar a nada. Tenían las de perder como siempre y no les quedaba más que resignarse a aceptar una injusticia más. En cualquier caso, dejaron constancia de que esas horas no fueron ocupadas en conserjería los primeros días. Esos en los que se presentaron y se quedaron preguntándose por qué no aparecía nadie. Luego recibieron un correo de otra docente explicando que su compañera estaba enferma.

Nadie les quitaba como mínimo dos o tres viajes en balde y horas muertas esperando en un aula como los buenos pringados que eran. Y es que sí, Raoul era de los que iba a todas o casi todas las clases. Sentía que no le servía de nada a la que abría los apuntes y se le antojaban imposibles, pero era incapaz de dejar de ir.

No estaba de más explicar también que la profesora ausente había dejado escrito en una postdata que no se molestaran en mirar exámenes de otros años: Las preguntas iban a ser todas nuevas para paliar el que creía que era un creciente problema con las notas. Y es que sí, en los últimos dos años sospechosamente subieron sin que nada más cambiara. ¿Promociones más estudiosas? Quizás sí en el caso de algunos individuos. Resultaba evidente que la mayoría empleaban las horas de estudio en memorizar pregunta tras pregunta en un afán de saber responder a cualquiera de las del banco de preguntas de los últimos años.

Con todo esto, la suerte no estaba de parte de Raoul.  Iba fatal. Atrasadísimo y terriblemente perdido. Lo último que necesitaba era pasarse el día fantaseando con una voz dulce con acento canario, los ojos oscuros más expresivos que hubiera visto en su vida y una sonrisa y risa que le afectaban como nada más en el mundo. El pánico al saber que de repente no se enfrentaba a un juego de preguntas fijas sino a un número infinito de posibilidades de todo el temario ni siquiera era tanto. Y es que no podía concentrarse ni en eso. Estaba disperso todo el tiempo. Desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba por la noche.

El estudiante de doctorado que les impartió las últimas prácticas estaba en todas y cada una de sus fantasías nocturnas. Y precisamente por eso mismo le perseguía en forma de pesadilla en su estado de vigilia. ¿El motivo? Estaba tan bueno que no podía ser real. Tenía que ser una puta broma. Con la bata blanca en el laboratorio enano que parecía una sauna a primera hora de la mañana parecía más una aparición divina que su instructor.

Hasta Mireya pegó un frenazo y se lo quedó mirando. Mira que eso resultaba difícil cuando tus zapatos te elevaban tanto que dejabas de tener propiocepción por el contacto de los pies directamente con el suelo. Le habían prohibido llevar sus favoritos por no ser seguros para el trabajo que desempeñaban. Pero una no consigue ser la reina del tacón como Mireya sin aprender el arte de llevar zapatos con tacón oculto en el interior.

Mejor ni hablar de cómo posteriormente Raoul había acabado haciendo el ridículo. Un incidente aislado ese día que se convertiría en casi una tradición. Y es que Agoney ante todo era insistente con sus atenciones, de motivación dudosa a ojos de Raoul. Especialmente memorable fue ese momento en que le borró él mismo el rotulador permanente del tubo de ensayo diciéndole que no quería que se ensuciara. Según Nerea ahí estaba ligando de manera muy obvia con él, que hasta le guiñó el ojo, pero el rubio se resistía a creer eso. O más bien se resistía a creer que fuese genuino.

No podía negar que el canario le hacía más caso del que debía por obligación. Era terriblemente obvio y parecía divertirse infinitamente con sus reacciones que iban desde un leve sonrojo hasta casi tirar la bandeja en la cafetería de puro nerviosismo. Le evitaba porque nunca nadie había conseguido despertar tanto en él y por tanto nunca fue tan patético como ahora. Para deleite de sus amistades y para su pura desgracia. Iba a morir fruto de la combustión espontánea un día de estos.

Meneó la cabeza para apartar todo ese hilo de pensamientos y concentrarse en la frase que llevaba varios minutos tratando de leer sin éxito. No se le quedaba. Para nada. Ese no era su día, ni su mes, ni siquiera su año. Como último recurso pescó sus auriculares y se decidió a ponerse música. Sería mejor compañía que sus pensamientos actuales. Subió el volumen hasta que sintió que no había nada más que la voz de Beyoncé que como siempre consiguió destensarle. Solo un poco esta vez, pero sus hombros bajaron un poco y volvió a mirar la hoja en la que estaba trabajando con energías renovadas. Un examen más y luego vacaciones.

Ya que más daba que tuviera que pasarlas estudiando. Desconocía que era eso de tener esos días libres de cualquier tipo de responsabilidad desde hacía cuatro años.

El único pensamiento totalmente positivo que cruza su mente es que ha elegido bien la ropa esta mañana. Ha cogido la sudadera amarilla. No esa que se le ciñe y le hace buen cuerpo. No. La otra. Más ancha, menos nueva y con uno de los cordones mordidos por el perro de su hermano. Pero lo que la hace maravillosa es que por dentro está recubierta de un material peludito que la convierte en la pieza más mullida y suave de la historia. Acaricia su piel y hace que sienta que está rodeado de una nube. Ciertamente necesita eso cuando está seguro de que si sigue estudiando más va a acabar por volverse loco. Los pantalones de chándal y sus confiables Adidas moldeadas a sus pies eran buenas adiciones. Solo por lo cómodas que eran valía la pena perder tiempo en esconderlas muy y muy bien para que su madre no pudiera tirarlas a la basura como pretendía. De hecho, sabía que estas navidades seguro que los reyes le traían unas de nuevas, a ver si así claudicaba. Su madre sería terca, pero él era su hijo y había aprendido de la mejor.

Las dos pilas de páginas repletas de frases remarcadas en los colores más vistosos que pudo encontrar parecen querer reírse de él. La de la materia a la que ya ha dado una pasada recordándole el tiempo que lleva dedicándole a esa asignatura. Y la de todo lo que le queda por mirarse, aunque sea solo una vez le recuerda que está lejos de escaparse de esa. El suspenso le acecha una vez más y el tiempo sigue corriendo sin pausa en su contra. Poco importa que normalmente salga victorioso y que esté ya en el último año de una carrera que pensaba que acabaría con él, pero que está cerca de superar.

Ha conseguido dejar atrás cinco páginas, un verdadero milagro navideño, cuando una fragancia conocida ataca sus fosas nasales. El perfume de hombre es penetrante y eclipsa tanto el olor de comida, hay gente que hasta se trae el bocadillo de chorizo a la biblioteca, como también el olor a sudor tras toda la mañana encerrados ahí. Se gira esperando a su primo Sam y la sorpresa es evidente en su rostro cuando se da cuenta de quién está detrás de él. Agoney. La sonrisa en sus labios muta en una expresión de sorpresa y luego en una entre la confusión y el nerviosismo. Su mera cercanía consigue ponerle los pelos de punto y le enerva desde que se dio cuenta de que es incapaz de no hacer el ridículo con él presente. Le supera. Le anula.

Lo que daría por que esos rizos fuesen los de su primo, que es casi hermano, y que siempre le ha dado los mejores abrazos del mundo entero. Después de los de la Susi, que si le oyera le mataría.

— **¿Qué pasa? Envié el informe de las prácticas el martes. ¿No llegó?... Puedo… Puedo enseñarte el correo y puedo volver a mandarlo… Teníamos hasta mañana si no me equivoco. El wifi aquí no va muy bien pero el archivo tampoco pesa mucho y…** —empezó a hablar atropelladamente, aferrándose al único motivo por el cual el otro podría querer entablar conversación que no hacía que el corazón quisiera salírsele por la boca. El trabajo era un tema seguro, algo sencillo. El archivo estaba hecho y lo mandó por correo como correspondía. Si había habido un problema era bien fácil de solucionar. No quería, y no podía, pensar en que quisiera algo que no fuese eso. Algo más.

Para Raoul era tremendamente peligroso volver a girarse y enfrentarse a lo que veía. El señor Hernández con su bata bien abrochada que solo dejaba entrever el cuello de una camisa y parte de unos vaqueros era ya peligroso. El Agoney despeinado con sus ricitos, unas gafas puestas y vestido con unos leggins y una sudadera rosa palo era terrible. Terriblemente peligroso claro, porque encajaba perfectamente con lo que a Raoul le gustaba en cualquier tío. Era débil y el otro puro pecado. No había más.

Suerte que esa sonrisita que parecía indicar que sabía perfectamente que tenía el control de la situación conseguía contrarrestar parte de eso. Y es que nunca le habían gustado los tíos prepotentes que se regodeaban en el efecto que tenían en los demás. Qué lástima que tenía toda la pinta de que era uno de esos por todas sus interacciones previas. Tener unas amigas desalmadas que le sacaban el tema a la menor oportunidad y que seguían riéndose de todas sus cagadas tan solo había conseguido que le tuviera más tirria.

La verdadera pena era que eso no evitara que siguiera pareciendo un niño de cinco años que de repente se había quedado sin una madre tras la que esconderse. Sería medio capullo, pero eso no quitaba lo bueno que estaba. O lo guapo que era. Tendría que estar penado por ley dejar tan poco para los demás.

— **No, no, recibí el informe de tu grupo. Solo me preguntaba si podríamos hablar… ¿En privado? Cinco minutos y te dejo estudiar de nuevo. No quisiera que te quedara para segunda.**

— **¿Hablar?**

— **Arranca muchacho, estamos en una biblioteca. Quiero comentarte algo, pero no aquí.**

— **¿Y no puede ser en otro momento?** —protestó, tratando de retrasar lo máximo posible ese momento. No tenía ni idea de que podría querer decirle, pero el qué no era tan importante como el cuándo. Y necesitaba que el cuándo estuviera tan alejado del momento actual como pudiese conseguir. Las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, que menos que tratar de dejar aquello para enero. Sería un problema para el Raoul del futuro. Veía demasiado Bojack Horseman últimamente.

La mirada que le echó el otro combinada con las miradas que estaban atrayendo consiguieron que aceptara. Reordenó las hojas, desenchufó los auriculares, los guardó en el bolsillo y mandó un mensaje rápido a Nerea para avisarla de que salía unos minutos. Ella estaba fuera, y no quería que cuando volviera pensara que la había abandonado. Aunque fuera a ver sus cosas aún ahí. Con el móvil en la mano se levantó dispuesto a enfrentarse a su destino.

Sí, era un dramático de mierda. A mucha honra. Que llegar a su nivel solo podía conseguirlo alguien que viera todas las películas correctas, tuviera un hermano mayor que no dejaba de chincharle, y unas amigas que parecían sacadas de Mean Girls. Venía ya de lejos, que uno no crece con Mireya y se queda igual. Aterrizó en su vida cuando tenía unos diez años y no había conseguido quitársela de encima.

Luego llegó Nerea ahora en la universidad puesto que todo buen hombre necesita una hermana mayor y también una menor. Viéndolo así que su hermana mayor estuviera saliendo con su hermano mayor parecía incesto claro, así que mejor no seguir pensando mucho más en esa dirección. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que ellos dos fuesen heteros y no se vieran como hermanitos? Ninguna vaya.

Hubo un momento fugaz en el que estuvo seguro de que el otro iba a agarrarle del brazo, pero el momento desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Seguro que su cara de pánico y el modo en que movió sutilmente su extremidad tenía mucho que ver. Le gustaba el afecto, siempre le había gustado. Pero igual de verdadero que aborrecía que le tocara cualquier persona que no fuera cercana a él. Daba dos besos, daba la mano, pero lo hacía por convencionalismo no por convicción.

Avanzaron en silencio hasta la salida y cuando estuvieron en el exterior del edificio se preparó para una conversación que no llegó. No en ese momento. Agoney pareció ver algo que no le gustó y entonces sí le agarró del brazo y le arrastró hasta el baño. Se quedó paralizado, sin saber muy bien como tomarse aquello. Parecía el primer paso hacia la materialización de algunas de sus fantasías, pero a su vez una señal de alerta se disparó en su cabeza. No le conocía. No muy bien. Precisamente por eso le aterraba la idea de que pudiera encerrarle con él en un lugar sin que nadie supiera que estaba ahí.

— **¿Podemos quedarnos fuera?** —vaciló, sonando muchísimo más dubitativo y asustado de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero consiguió soltarlo. Agoney se le quedó mirando, como tratando de adivinar porqué le estaba complicando tanto eso de hablar. Y quizás para él era algo normal eso de llevarse a chavales de la biblioteca al baño para… lo que fuese... Pero eso no era normal para Raoul.

— **Por favor** —respondió Agoney. Y por primera vez le vio de otra manera. Suave, casi dulce y ¿Preocupado? Hubo algo en su mirada que le hizo asentir y entraron. Raoul sabía bien que era sentir miedo, y le pareció reconocer eso en el contrario. Permanecieron unos largos segundos en silencio, en los que parecían estar esperando a que fuese el otro el que se animara a hablar primero.

— **Perdona si te has sentido obligado. No quería que mi ex me viera. Sigue insistiendo y… le evito** —ofreció Agoney, y Raoul podía creerse eso. Tenía sentido. Y saber que aquello tenía una justificación que pudiera entender hizo que sintiera que podía respirar tranquilo. Por supuesto estaba lejos de saber el alcance de la situación. No sabía que ese tío era un compañero de trabajo con el que Agoney se acostó una vez tras tomarse unas copas unos cuántos. Y que desde entonces llevaba acosándole para conseguir que aquello se repitiera, por mucho que el canario insistiera en que no estaba interesado. No era algo que fuese divulgando. A ojos de los demás no se llevaban muy bien, pero nadie sabría decir exactamente qué era aquello que no funcionaba.

— **Está bien… ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué es tan urgente?**

— **Me preguntaba si querrías tomar algo conmigo un día de estos.**

— **¿Cómo una cita? ¿Es una broma?**

Y Agoney se rió. La suya era una risa casi nerviosa, histérica, y Raoul se sintió profundamente insultado. Por un momento se sintió halagado y ahora veía clara la situación. Era como volver al instituto, y sintió como se le encogía el corazón mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente entrelazándose con el momento actual.

— **Eres un capullo. ¿Te diviertes eh? Ya me humillaste suficiente en las prácticas, búscate a otro.**

— **¿Reírme?**

— **Sí, reírte. Estás muy bueno y me pones nervioso. Muy gracioso. Sí señor. Ya te has echado unas risas a mi costa, objetivo cumplido. Busca a otro ya.**

— **¿Piensas que me burlo de ti?**

— **¡Pues claro! Te pasas las prácticas buscándome, esperando a que haga el ridículo.**

— **Raoul… mírame anda.**

— **No quiero.**

— **Por favor.**

Raoul levantó la mirada y… Lo que esperaba encontrar no estaba ahí. Confiaba en encontrarse una vez más esa sonrisa burlona que tanta rabia le daba, pero en su lugar se encontró con una expresión de ¿preocupación? Frunció el ceño, profundamente confuso.

— **Llevo meses intentando ligar contigo Raoul. Pensé que me seguías el juego a tu manera y por eso no entendía que luego me ignorases fuera de horario.**

— **¿Ligar… conmigo? ¿Tú?**

— **Claro, pensé que lo sabías. De eso quería hablarte.**

La cara de Raoul fue pasando por distintas fases mientras iba asimilando aquella nueva información. Estaba seguro de estar rojo y notaba el corazón acelerado, aunque esta vez era distinto. Primero pensó que era una broma más, el siguiente paso en su burla y hasta consideró la posibilidad de que fuese alguna apuesta y alguien estuviera en uno de los cubículos escuchando o incluso… grabando. Admitía que estaba muy influenciado por experiencias pasadas y que nunca sería objetivo de buenas a primeras en cuánto a que alguien pudiera estar interesado en él.

Estaba trabajando en ello día a día. Ya no desconfiaba a cada paso que daba, pero seguía siendo inseguro con los hombres que le atraían o le gustaban.

— **¿Qué querías decirme?** —se aventuró a preguntar, y se sintió profundamente orgulloso de que su voz sonara firme, más influenciada por la curiosidad que sentía que por una ilusión que podía ser destrozada nada más nacer. Claro que tenía una opción en mente. Pero no. No podía ser. ¿O sí? ¿Podía ser verdad que le gustara y que quisiera actuar acorde? Al fin y al cabo, el mayor pensaba que llevaban flirteando los últimos tres meses en las abundantes horas que habían pasado en el laboratorio. Ocho horas repartidas en tres días de la semana durante doce semanas. Suficiente. Al menos él así lo creía.

Establecido que aquello había sido un cortejo, aunque él no lo viera así el siguiente paso se presentaba en su mente como una opción lógica.

Agoney eligió ese momento para dejar que la vergüenza le alcanzara y sus mejillas se tintaron mientras se frotaba la nuca. Raoul no tenía manera de saber aquello, pero realmente él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas. Su estilo era más de ligar en discotecas donde la nocturnidad, el alcohol y el ambiente facilitaban que acabase en los baños o en un piso desconocido. Bien entrada la madrugada o a la mañana siguiente se largaba y cerraba ese capítulo de manera definitiva.

Tenía mala experiencia con las relaciones amorosas y llevaba mucho tiempo sin querer arriesgarse. Pero ahora quería eso mismo. Jugársela. Ver si podía funcionar. Apostar por algo que fuese más allá de una noche de pasión. Y es que Raoul estaba muy bueno sí. Pero también le había visto y era dulce, simpático, bueno. Era una buena persona. Le gustaba como persona.

Quería saber más de él. Poder decir que le conocía.

— **Me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo. Podemos ir a ver las calles decoradas y merendar. Solo si quieres. No pretendo obligarte. Siento mucho haberte hecho sentir mal todo este tiempo y entiendo que no quieras saber nada más de mí. Pero la vida está para arriesgarse, ¿No crees?**

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisita suya que esta vez lejos de conseguir que quisiera estamparle algo en plena cara hizo que le sonriera de vuelta. Si no le creía un antagonista podía quedarse sencillamente con que era arrebatadoramente guapo. Raoul de pequeño había visto infinidad de películas Disney, y Agoney tenía toda la pinta de un príncipe de cuento.

Iba a responder, pero unos pasos que se acercaban correspondientes a dos voces que cada vez sonaban más y más claras hizo que entrara en pánico. Hizo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza en cuánto se le cruzaron los cables. Tiró de Agoney e hizo que se metieran en uno de los cubículos. Se apresuró en cerrar la puerta metálica y echar el cerrojo, haciendo más ruido del que le habría gustado. Era evidente que estaban ahí y cualquier persona podía ver dos pares de pies asomando por la rendija inferior. Pero no podían saber que eran ellos. Con eso bastaba.

Se quedaron mirándose. Uno muerto de la vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer. El otro sorprendido. Ambos se estaban aguantando la risa, aunque poco tiempo consiguieron estar así. Empezaron a reírse tapándose la boca, consiguiendo emitir así sonidos ahogados que fácilmente podían inducir a la confusión.

El ruido de la puerta exterior metálica abriéndose les distrajo. Ese silencio lleno de significado en el que estaban sumidos se vio interrumpido por dos voces a caballo entre la niñez y la adolescencia. Ya no tan agudas, pero con unos gallos que indicaban que estaban aún en plena transición hasta la versión definitiva más grave.

— **Tío, tío, que hay peña ahí dentro follando.**

— **Bua, ¿En serio? Pues menuda estafa el porno tronco.**

— **¿Qué dices que ves?... Sabes, mejor no digas nada. Busquemos otro baño, que me estoy meando.**

Y así los dos críos de primero de la eso se largaron dejándoles nuevamente solos. El primero seguía flipando con que lo que pasaba en las películas universitarias pasara en la vida real. Y el segundo seguía tratando de introducir el tema de la pornografía sin mucho éxito. Fue fácil seguir esa conversación algo más ya que prácticamente iban chillando. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy metido en las actividades que se realizaban en la universidad y por tanto no sabían que ese día había visitas guiadas para los alumnos de los institutos cercanos.

— **Ahora que me has metido en un cubículo maloliente no puedes decirme que no.**

— **No.**

— **¿Estás seguro?**

— **No.**

— **Eso me pasa por meterme con niños…**

— **A ver si al final voy a decirte que no de verdad…**

Por supuesto ese no significaba que no podía decirle que no en las circunstancias en las que estaban. No que no quisiera salir con él un día de estos. Después de eso sobra decir que Raoul no consiguió concentrarse mucho en sus apuntes. Y que Nerea y Mireya organizaron una intervención para saber qué o quién había hecho que tardara tanto en volver.

No les dijo gran cosa, pero la sonrisa tonta que llevaba pintada en el rostro contaba una historia bien distinta a la de sus palabras. La cosa estaba en que eran muy buenas amigas, y le dejaban ir a su ritmo.

 

* * *

 

 

Para no variar estaba nervioso, tanto que a punto había estado de retomar malos hábitos y empezar a morderse las uñas. Agoney eligió justo ese momento para aparecer y pudo ver en qué momento le localizó por su sonrisa. Era tan radiante como el propio hombre. Bien parecía una obra de arte iluminado tenuemente con la luz decreciente de esa tarde invernal. Faltaban dos días para nochebuena y todavía se estaban acercando a la noche más larga del año. Después la luz volvería a ir ganando minutos hasta llegar a la noche de San Juan. Pensó fugazmente en que le gustaría seguir bien para entonces y poder pasarla juntos, pero era muy precipitado hacer esa clase de planes. Ni siquiera habían tenido su primera cita en condiciones y ya pensaba en algo que no ocurriría hasta medio año después.

— **Estás muy guapo.**

— **Tú también** —el nerviosismo seguía ahí, pero esa energía se había convertido en algo positivo fruto de saber que la atracción era mutua. Que se gustaban. Que eso era una cita. Iban a pasear bajo las luces navideñas admirando las decoraciones y las tiendas para luego tomarse un buen chocolate caliente en alguna cafetería mona. Nunca ese plan le pareció tan dulce como ahora junto a Agoney con sus hombros rozándose cada vez más a cada paso que iban dando. La conversación fluía libremente mientras serpenteaban entre la multitud pegados para no perderse. Pero también para disfrutar de la cercanía del otro.

Un par de horas más tarde cuando sus manos se entrelazaron entre tazas y platos con comida Raoul pensó que la vida daba muchas vueltas. Y muy deprisa. En cuestión de dos días había pasado de pensar que se estaban burlando de él para ver sin atisbo de duda que el otro estaba fascinado con él. Y qué bonito era poder reconocer ahora sí el brillo en esos ojos castaños, la admiración en esa suave sonrisa que adornaba sus labios y la ternura en el suave roce de su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano.

— **¿En qué piensas?**

— **En que estás muy guapo todo rojito y que voy a tener que esforzarme cada vez más para conseguir eso.**

— **¡Agoney!**

— **Ah, pues igual no.**

— **Vete a la mierda**

— **Solo si es contigo**

— **Ufff**

Si después se quedaron varios minutos mirándose mientras se sonreían como dos locos era ya cosa suya que por suerte no había testigos. Bueno sí, pero nadie que pudiera usarlo en su contra por el resto de la eternidad. Eran los primeros pasos tentativos de su relación, no estaban ni de lejos cerca de decir nada a nadie. 

 

* * *

 

 

— **¡Dijimos que nada de regalos! Que hemos quedado solo tres veces**

— **Himis quidado solo tris vicis** —le imitó cual crío Agoney, sin dejar de ofrecerle una bolsa que brillaba más que su futuro académico. Era de un rojo brillante y tenía un lazo dorado enorme que la mantenía cerrada. No era muy grande, pero fuese lo que fuese que contuviera era demasiado. Habían quedado tres días seguidos, incluyendo nochebuena y esta era la cuarta. En el día de navidad. Iban fuertes, vale, pero que quedasen en fechas normalmente reservadas para los más allegados no significaba que tuvieran que intercambiar nada.

— **Eres incorregible.**

— **Mira quién habla.**

— **Solo te imito.**

— **Oye, si no lo quieres me lo quedo eh.**

— **No, no, si dices que es mío ahora no me lo quitas** —con eso Raoul reaccionó al instante, tal y como esperaba Agoney. Ambos sabían que le estaba manipulando para que aceptara, pero eso no significaba que no fuese efectivo. Bufó, consiguiendo que su tupé se le elevara un poco, pero aceptó la bolsa y la abrió con delicadeza.

— **¿Tengo que ponerme eso? Es horrible y me he peinado para algo. Admite que es un autoregalo porque el que quiere hacerse una foto con eso eres tú y no yo. Eres un tramposo, y yo pensando que iba a quedar fatal por no haberte comprado nada. Qué susto.**

— **Con que despreciando mi regalo. Que desagradecido mi niño. El rosa es tu color, pruébatelo**.

Aquello fue una petición, pero el canario iba conociéndole como para saber que no valía la pena esperar a que le hiciera caso. Por eso pescó la diadema en cuestión dispuesto a pelear por que acabara en la cabeza rubia. La diadema en cuestión era un híbrido entre navideña y sencillamente diseñada para ser adorable. Tenía unas orejas de gato en un rosa palo, pero a su vez una cornamenta en brillos de un rosa más oscuro propia de un reno. Había otra diadema en el interior de la bolsa, pero esta era más típica siendo roja con gorros de papá Noel a modo de orejas.

Vale, sí, podía admitir que buscaba picarle eligiendo una diadema que sería el sueño de su sobrina y otra más típicamente festiva. No podía evitarlo y dudaba que pudiese contenerse ni cuando llevasen veinte años juntos. Era adorable cuando se enfurruñaba. Ponía morritos, trataba de enviarle miradas asesinas que solo conseguían que quisiera comérselo a besos y en el mejor de los casos se ponía más rojo que la diadema.

— **Solo quiero una foto de esas monas con las diademas puestas. Porfi Raoul** —añadió, tras evaluar la situación. Y es que a veces más valía ponerse mimoso que tratar de conseguir nada peleando un poco. Nada en contra de tener la excusa perfecta para sobetearle y más en público vaya, pero le gustaba esa cafetería y preferiría que no les echaran.

— **Solo una.**

— **Sí, sí, una. La rosa es la tuya por si te quedaba alguna duda** —no pudo evitarlo y el gruñido del otro denotó que había surgido efecto. Lo cierto era que ambos tenían una especie de fijación con el otro y el color rosa, aunque para ninguno de los dos fuese su color favorito para ellos mismos.

Lo que iban a hacer era una locura. Eran conscientes de ello por afectados que estuvieran por unos sentimientos tan súbitos como intensos. Les había dado muy fuerte y querían compartirlo con el mundo. Ya daba igual si duraba un año, dos meses y dos días menos, más o incluso el resto de sus vidas. Se sentían felices y plenos y si la navidad era magia ellos querían compartir aquella que les unía.

Fue así como tras tan solo cuatro citas en días consecutivos y sin saber muy bien que eran subieron una foto con las cabezas muy pegadas, las diademas en la cabeza y sus mejores sonrisas a Instagram. No pusieron texto, la imagen hablaba por si sola y la colección de corazones que insertó contaban en el resto.

Que les perdonasen por parecer sacados de una de esas comedias románticas tontas navideñas.

 

Quisiera darte todo lo que nunca hubieras tenido,

y ni así sabrías la maravilla que es poder quererte

**Frida Kahlo**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Diadema de Raoul---> https://images-eu.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41kgW7YAArL._AC_US200_.jpg  
> Diadema de Agoney---> https://letsgofiesta.com/671-home_default/diadema-navidad-gorros-papa-noel-cascabeles.jpg


End file.
